StCLPC01 / Transcript
The Pretty Cures Appear! Cure Forever and Cure Eternal are born! The episode opens in a large hallway where an explosion happens, causing a small cloud of smoke to appear. King Eridanus comes out from the smoke cloud, running away from two figures that were still inside the smoke cloud. Moments later, two girls come out of the dust cloud, chasing King Eridanus down. One of the girls focuses her energy onto her palms and releases a strong, black beam of energy. King Eridanus: '[''Puts his staff in front of him and puts it horizontally, blocking the beam with a beam of golden light. Struggles to defend himself from the beam.] You'll never take the Kingdom of Airen in the name of Dys Chaos! [The power of the girl's beam intensifies.] 'Azelfu: '[Laughs] Really? Cause we're doing it right now, King-talks-a-lot! 'Galaxctia: '[Looks at Azelfu.] Focus on what we're supposed to be doing. [Azelfu nods and proceeds to run towards King Eridanus.] 'Azelfu: '''You're mine! [''A bright white light began to shine, stopping Galaxctia's beam and Azelfu from grabbing King Eridanus. The light slowly vanishes, revealing an empty spot which was where King Eridanus was stood earlier.] He got away! 'Galaxctia: '[Walks towards Azelfu] Calm down, he just teleported. With that kind of magic power left, he couldn't have gone that far. [Black orbs began to swirl in Galaxctia's hand.] Chaostica, come with us! [From the black blob of energy comes out two Chaosticas. Their group begins to look for King Eridanus.] King Eridanus has just recently teleported into the throne room where he suddenly falls down due to being drained of his magical power. 'King Eridanus: '[He begins to pant before creating two lights from his palms.] Good friends... help me. [An explosion nearby happens, screams from soldiers can be heard.] Look for the Pretty Cures... find them... and tell them... [A beam hits the ceiling of the throne room.] that Airen needs their help! The large doors were quickly blown into bits by Galaxctia. King Eridanus quietly allows the lights to fly away, which was noticed by Galaxctia herself. 'Galaxctia: '[Goes into a fighting stance.] End of the line, King. Galaxctia lunges toward the King, using her hand to throw a punch, only to be stopped by another punch from King Eridanus himself. The power from the punches caused a huge crater to appear below them and the surrounding area receives a strong gust of wind that even Azelfu had to defend herself from. Galaxctia and King Eridanus began to fight mid-air, each side throwing a flurry of attacks that were either physical or magical. They once again go back to the ground and try to stop each other by holding hands, trying to push one away from the other. Seconds later, they both separate, creating beams of energy that clash afterwards. 'King Eridanus: '[Struggling to keep Galaxctia's beam from hitting him.] For the Kingdom of Airen! 'Galaxctia: '''For the Death Empire! '' Galaxctia's beam soon overpowers King Eridanus' beam. The place where he stood turned into a large crater, with King Eridanus not leaving any sign of being dead or alive. 'Azelfu: '''Master, did we win? '''Galaxctia: '[Dusting off her crystal sleeves with her hands.] I don't care if we won or lost that fight. There's another thing that we should be focusing on right now. [Looks at the same direction on where the lights flew to.] I have a task for you. 'Azelfu: '''What is it, Master? '''Galaxctia: '[Galaxctia creates two black orbs.] I want you to chase down the lights that Eridanus released. Make sure that it doesn't get in the way of our plans. [Brings the orbs closer to Azelfu.] Here are two Chaosticas, waiting to be awakened. 'Azelfu: '[Takes the black orbs before bowing.] Yes, master. ''Azelfu begins to fly away from the throne room through a hole in the ceiling that was caused by Galaxctia's beam clashing with King Eridanus' beam. '' '''OPENING THEME PLAYS A large building is shown on camera, slowly zooming in, until the camera goes inside the building. A door suddenly opens, revealing Akiyama Kyla. Akiyama Kyla: 'Wow! Everything has really been renovated here. [''Kyla begins to inspect the human-sized mirror inside the room.] And I can't believe it was all done and finished during summer! Kyla began to do some poses in front of the mirror, before the door opens once more, revealing Hironaka Miyako carrying a large box. 'Akiyama Kyla: '''Wahhh! [''Kyla's scream surprised Miyako as well, causing her to drop the box that she was carrying, with all of its contents jumping out, creating a loud noise.] Ack, I'm so sorry! 'Hironaka Miyako: '[Rubbing her forehead.] Oh, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have entered without knocking. [Kyla helps her get up.] 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Kyla begins to pick up all of the discs that were scattered around. One of them was titled Mirage, Square One.] Are these albums of school idols? 'Hironaka Miyako: '[She begins helping Kyla in recovering all of the discs that were scattered.] Um, yes! All of them are albums of school idols. Do you know any of them? 'Akiyama Kyla: '''No, I don't really listen to those kinda stuff. [''She begins putting back all of the discs that she has collected back into the box.] Ah, that reminds me, you must be my roommate, Hironaka-san, right? 'Hironaka Miyako: '[She blushes, before putting all of the discs she has collected back into the box, carrying the box once more.] Yes, um, and you must be Akiyama-san. [She puts the box down at the table near the mirror.] I'm really sorry for coming in without knocking. 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Scratches the back of her head.] I should be saying sorry to you, I shouldn't have surprised you like that. Do you have any other luggage that you need to bring inside? I can help you out with that! 'Hironaka Miyako: '''You don't need to worry about that! The Dorm mother was kind enough to ask the helpers to bring in my other luggage after the orientation as I was already struggling with my other stuff, as you may have already known, haha. '''Akiyama Kyla: '''I almost forgot about the orientation, what time will that be? '''Hironaka Miyako: '''Oh, that's later in the afternoon at 1 o' clock, after lunch. Maybe we could listen to music made by Mirage while we wait. [''She begins to look for her phone, putting it on full volume before playing a song made by Mirage. (As If It's Your Last by BLACKPINK, Japanese Ver, begins to play.)] The scene then moves to the road, looking out into the sea. The car window begins to open slowly, revealing Fujiwara Alyssa inside, taking her shades off. She begins to look at the top of the hill where Amanatia Academy is located. 'Driver: '''Can't wait to get to Amanatia Academy, Alyssa-sama? '''Fujiwara Alyssa: '[She sighs] Nope, I'm not that excited at all. It's just going to be stressful again. 'Driver: '[Opnes the car visor and closes it again.] You have many friends there, waiting for you. 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '[Fully opens the car window.] I do, but hopefully we do something more exciting this time. The car finally arrives at the top of the hill where Amanatia Academy is located. The driver drops Alyssa off at the dorms, with the driver opening the door to let Fujiwara Alyssa out. He also begins to take all of her luggage out, giving them all to her. 'Driver: '''Take care, Alyssa-sama! [''He closes the car window and drives away.] 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '[Puts her shades back on.] Finally, away from our house! I wonder what exciting thing will come to me today? The scene shows the front of the girls’ dorms. On the cobblestone path, there are more students walking to get inside to drop off their luggage. Alyssa puts her shades back before following the rest of the students. Before long, she reaches the main hall. '' '' 'Gossiping Student: '[Whispers in the ear of her friend while passing behind Alyssa.] Oh look, it’s that Fujiwara girl again. I wonder if she’ll be able to perform again due to, you know, money. [Alyssa raises her shades, listening to the girl’s whisper without turning her face around.] She doesn’t even have any talents! 'Gossiping Student’s Friend: '''Goodness, even if you whisper, you’re still loud! C’mon, we go… [''Her voice fades off as they leave the scene.] 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '[Sighs] This is why I want stuff to just be normal now… The scene goes back to Kyla and Miyako’s room. The two are shown putting their clothes in their shared wardrobe. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '''Yup, that should do it! '''Hironaka Miyako: '[Panting] Yeah, it should do it for now. 'Akiyama Kyla: '''You got tired already? [''Walks toward the table near the bunk beds to get water.] Here, drink this. 'Hironaka Miyako: '[Looks at the bottled water.] Oh, uh, thanks! Kyla and Miyako both sit down at the bottom bunk bed, drinking water. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Stands up.] I got an idea! Why don’t we explore the school together to see what changed? 'Hironaka Miyako: '''I don’t think that’s such a good idea, [''Looks at the wall clock.] lunch time is near. 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Forces Miyako to stand up.] Oh come on, we got 10 minutes we could waste! Please, pleaaaaaase? 'Hironaka Miyako: '[Looks at Kyla, displeased.] Akiyama-san, we have to leave for the cafeteria now. The 10 minutes we have will surely be enough time for us to locate the cafeteria. 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Sighs disappointingly.] Aww, alright. You really don’t like fun. From the window of Kyla and Miyako’s room, Azelfu is shown flying above Amanatia Academy. '' '' 'Azelfu: '''Ugh, this is no fun. Searching for lights is so boring compared to looking for the renegade King. [''She begins to turn her head in each direction to look for the lights.] Meanwhile, the lights are trying to hide from Azelfu by hiding behind a large pillar. '' '' 'Azelfu: '[Notices the black orbs shaking.] Huh, what? [A black smoke begins to form from one of the orbs, successfully locating the lights.] Aha, found you! Get over here! [Azelfu tries to catch the lights using her hands, but they get away even before she does so.] Hey! The lights begin flying again once more, but now, they are being chased down by Azelfu. The scene goes back to Alyssa, who just finished talking to the dorm mother. '' '' 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '''Hmm, it’s almost lunch time, maybe I should head over to the cafeteria now. [''She picks up a pamphlet from the display case on the main hall. She opens it, revealing a large map.] Wow, I guess I really underestimated how huge this place is. I should really get going. Azelfu is shown chasing the lights who kept running away from her. She attempted to grab them many times, but unfortunately, she couldn’t. The scene goes back to showing Kyla and Miyako walking to the cafeteria. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Sighs] Aww, we still got five minutes though! Can’t we take a small detour? 'Hironaka Miyako: '[She shows a worried expression on her face.] You’re… not that punctual are you? Not that I’m trying to offend you or something. 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Giggles] Well, most people do know me as the adventurous type. 'Hironaka Miyako: '''Oh, uh, is that right? [''Looks back into the path] You know, I’m not that much of an adventurous person. I just tend to stay indoors and listen to music. And then, [Turns her attention back to Kyla who has already disappeared] I just… [Notices that Kyla is gone] Akiyama-san? Akiyama-san? [She begins to look around, but she is nowhere to be found] Oh great, a trouble roommate. Azelfu is shown chasing the lights once more. '' '''Azelfu: '[Successfully grabs the lights] Aha! You’re mine now! [Suddenly, the lights glow, causing Azelfu’s hands to glow as well. She is forced to open her hands] What the- [The lights turn into the shape of a small fairy-like creature, before flying away once more] Fairies? Get back here! [Points her hand to the fairies] Chaosticas, get them! The black orbs begin to emit more smoke the surrounded them, turning the orbs even bigger. Afterwards, the large orbs began to glow, exploding afterwards, revealing the Chaosticas. '' '' 'Chaosticas: '[The Chaosticas begin to roar and begin to chase the fairies] The Chaosticas chase the fairies out from the forest into an even more open field. '' '' '' '''Chaostica 1: '''Stica! [''The Chaostica tries to grab the fairies, who in turn, attack in retaliation, although it does nothing] The two Chaosticas keep themselves busy trying to grab the fairies. One Chaostica attempted to step on a fairy, only to fail due to the fast pace of the fairy. Meanwhile, Kyla is shown skipping. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Spreads her arms wide] Ahh, nothing could ever ruin this day! The fairies come out of the bush near Kyla, followed by the Chaosticas. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Notices the fairies] Ah, wha- [Notices the ground rumbling and subsequently, the Chaosticas] and, waaaaaahhhh! [Jumps out of the way in order to not be trampled upon by the running Chaosticas] What in the world was that? 'Azelfu: '[Comes out from the forest as well] A human? [Begins to murmur] This might be the best time to do this, [Points her arm towards Kyla, opening it afterwards, releasing black energy] By the power granted upon me by the great queen Galaxctia, [Kyla’s eyes begin to become dull] I now order your dark feelings to succumb to my power! Kyla began to emit black aura and started following Azelfu, floating. '' '' 'Azelfu: '''Strange, this human doesn’t seem to have strong dark feelings. [''Grins] Although I’m sure she’ll be useful once she gets her dark feelings released! [Laughs maniacally] The scene changes to black, showing Kyla curled up in a ball. '' '' 'Voice: '[The voices begin to echo] What a troublemaker! Trouble child! Why don’t you get it!? Stay away from me! [The voices begin to get louder, mocking Kyla] I don’t want you as a friend! You’re too adventurous! I hate you! You put my children into danger! You’re useless! You’re good for nothing! I don’t need you! '''EYECATCH ' ' The Chaosticas end up chasing the fairies into the school premises; more exactly, near the cafeteria. Some students are shown eating and after feeling the rumble and seeing the commotion outside, began to wonder. '' '' Student 1: '[''Stands up to look] What is that!? 'Student 2: '''What in the? '''Student 3: '''A monster! '''Student 4: '''I sense a powerful dark energy coming from those creatures… ''Moments later, the Chaosticas began to hit the building where the cafeteria is located, causing students to run away in horror. '' '' 'Student 5: '''RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ''The side of the building began to collapse, although everybody got out in time. 'Azelfu: '[Sees all of the students] Ah, perfect! Your negative energy will be a good sacrifice to the queen, thank you very much! ' ' 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '''Who in the world are you!? '''Azelfu: '''Introductions are useless, you won’t be even remembering me afterwards because you’ll end up like this girl right here! [''Makes Kyla float towards her, scaring the students] 'Hironaka Miyako: '''Akiyama-san! '''Fujiwara Alyssa: '''What!? '''Student 6: '''No way! '''Student 4: '''That’s impossible! '''Student 3: '''Just who the hell are you!? '''Azelfu: '[Gets annoyed] Enough of this! [Sways her arm and begins to open her hand] Give me your energy! The students' eyes begin to turn dull, emitting a black aura. Azelfu begins to laugh maniacally while watching the students float in the air. The scene changes to black once more, showing Alyssa. '' '' 'Voice: '[The voices begin to echo] I don’t need you as a sister! You’re useless! You’re the heir, you can’t be a singer! You can’t do anything for yourself! [The voices begin to get ''louder] Spoiled brat! Lily livered! Your brother is so much more helpful than you are! You can’t appreciate everything we’ve done! '''Fujiwara Alyssa: '[Murmuring] That’s right… I’m useless to my family. The scene goes back to the real world where the Chaosticas successfully grab the fairies. '' '' 'Azelfu: '''Who knew this much negative power could feed two Chaosticas? I’m sure Queen Galaxctia will be happy with all this negative energy and these lights! ''The scene changes to black, showing two girls held by the Chaosticas and Azelfu. '' '' 'Girl 1: '[Tries to break free] Urgh, you won’t get away with this! 'Girl 2: '[Gets her arm out] We’ll protect the universe no matter what! The two girls begin to hold hands. 'Girls: '''No matter which millennia or which galaxy, we will always succeed! ''The girls’ hands begin to glow, forming a massive star. Azelfu is shown being shocked in the black background and in the real world. '' '' 'Azelfu: '''What!? ''In the real world, the fairies are forming a massive star that gets larger by the second. Afterwards, they successfully break free of the Chaosticas, causing them to take multiple steps backwards. The fairies shoot a large beam coming from the star to Azelfu, which was quickly dodged. It hit the sky instead, turning the sky into a galaxy-like dome. '' '' 'Azelfu: '[Trying to regain her balance] Ugh, Chaosticas, get them! 'Chaosticas: '''Chaos-tica! [''The Chaosticas begin to shoot black energy to the fairies, only to be dodged by them] The fairies keep flying around, dodging every beam or orb that is shot towards them. 'Fairy 1: '''We need to get some help! '''Fairy 2: '''But from whom? [''She dodges multiple black orbs] 'Fairy 1: '''We need to look for two individuals with strong positive feelings [''Dodges a black beam] that can sustain the power of the Pretty Cures! Azelfu and the Chaostica begin to shoot a large black beam of energy, which was dodged by the fairies once more, '' '' 'Azelfu: '''Ugh… they’re too quick! '''Fairy 2: '[Her eyes begin to turn pink] I can’t sense anybody with a strong positive energy that’s fighting the negative energy! [Moments later, a girl, in the fairy’s vision, begins to emit a pink aura] Although I think I’ve found one! 'Fairy 1: '[Her eyes begin to turn blue and another girl begins to emit a blue aura] Found mine as well! 'Fairy 2: '[Dodges another beam] We found the new generation! 'Azelfu: '''Take this! [''She releases a black beam of energy] and this! [She releases another beam of black energy from her other hand] The fairies successfully dodge the beams, dodging the big hands of the Chaosticas as well. They fly around until they come near the two girls with the pink and blue auras. When they got close, they began to go inside of their bodies, causing the girls’ black aura to be replaced with pink and blue auras, respectively. Afterwards, the two girls open their eyes, revealed to be Kyla and Alyssa. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Opens her eyes in the black dimension] 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '[Opens her eyes in the black dimension] Two girls stand right in front of them, holding out their hands to help them out. The head voices begin to disappear. Kyla and Alyssa both take the hands of the two girls. When the two pairs touched hands, their hands began to glow, changing the black dimension into a starry dimension, colored pink and blue. '' '' 'Girl 1: '''The new Pretty Cures… ' ' '''Girl 2: '''Are here… ''When Kyla and Alyssa both stood up, they stood up right inside of the two girls, causing them to glow and fuse. Back in the real world, the two girls are glowing and begin to float down. The Starry Lockets begin to come down from the starry sky. The eyes of Kyla are now pink and Alyssa’s eyes are now blue. '' '' 'Kyla and Alyssa: '''Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! ''Refer to the page Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! for information on their transformation sequence. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '''The Warrior of Space that protects the world from danger! Cure Forever! [''Pink pearls begin to rise] 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '''The Warrior of Time that protects fate from danger! Cure Eternal! [''Blue diamonds begin to rise] 'Cure Forever and Cure Eternal: '''Starry Cosmic Love! Pretty Cure! '''Cure Forever: '''Fighting for everyone’s big dreams! '''Cure Eternal: '''We shall reclaim their wishes! '''Azelfu: '[Slowly removes her arm that she used to cover her eyes from the bright glow from earlier and opens her squinted eyes] The… the Pretty Cures!? [Cure Forever is shown with her eyes glowing pink. Cure Eternal is also shown with her eyes glowing blue] But… but... they disappeared millions of years ago! A flashback is shown where the two Pretty Cures, with their faces blacked out, sacrificed their power to destroy the Wicked Galactica, who are also silhouetted. '' '' 'Azelfu: '''This… this can’t be happening! '''Cure Forever: '[Her voice is harmonized to the Past Cure Forever’s voice for the rest of the episode] So, it looks like the Wicked Galactica is back once more. 'Cure Eternal: '[Her voice is harmonized to the Past Cure Eternal’s voice for the rest of the episode] But we’re now here as well. 'Azelfu: '''You two are no match for us now anyway, [''Forms a black orb of energy] When we were reincarnated, we became even stronger than before. [Her eyes begin to glow blue] And you no longer have power to destroy us! [The black orb turns into a powerful beam of black energy] Cure Forever and Cure Eternal nod at each other, before putting their two hands up to create a pink and blue barrier. The two are pushed away slightly, but they also made sure that they won’t be taken away by the power of the beam. Cure Forever jumps and leaves Cure Eternal to block, forming a pink pentagram that teleported the end of the beam to another pentagram behind Azelfu, hitting her. '' '' 'Azelfu: '''Ack! [''She begins to fall down into the ground, only to stop after realizing that she was already falling. She began to murmur] I can’t believe it, they got powerful through the course of time as well? Cure Eternal runs towards Azelfu, engaging in a hand-to-hand combat. Nobody showed the upper hand in the duel, but soon, Cure Eternal was dominating, kicking Azelfu up in the air. Her glowing blue eyes looked at Azelfu, speeding up time to get to Cure Forever, who was waiting up in the sky. '' '' 'Cure Forever: '''Take this! [''Swings her hand from above to below] The stars and asteroids begin falling down from the sky, with the stars moving much more quicker than the asteroids. The Chaosticas jump up and block the stars to protect their master, but get pummeled by the large asteroids that rained from the sky, causing one of them to be enveloped in a pink aura before being purified. '' '' 'Cure Eternal: '''One down, two more to go! [''Jumps up in the air, allowing Azelfu and the remaining Chaostica to crash on the ground. After jumping, she slowly falls back into the ground] Cure Forever teleports to the ground, creating a massive beam of energy that caused the Chaostica to be hurled up in the air. Cure Eternal clasps her hands, creating a glowing blue pentagram that she threw to the Chaostica, with the pentagram positioning itself vertically centered to the Chaostica. Cure Eternal swings her hands, reversing time around the Chaostica, causing it to return as a small orb of energy that Cure Eternal later destroyed using multiple stars from the sky. '' '' 'Azelfu: '[Regains consciousness] Ah… [Notices that her Chaosticas are gone] My Chaosticas! Cure Eternal falls back into the ground, cornering Azelfu along with Cure Forever. '' '' 'Cure Eternal: '''Give up, Azelfu! '''Cure Forever: '''Be a good girl and let us purify you! [''Forms a large pink pentagram right in front of her. Cure Eternal does the same, but the pentagram is colored blue] Small swirls of pink and blue energy begin to surround Azelfu. '' '' 'Azelfu: '''Ugh, this isn’t my day! [''Teleports away] The Cures notice this, stopping the attempt to purify Azelfu who has already disappeared. '' '' 'Cure Forever: '''Where’d she go? '''Cure Eternal: '''It appears that she has retreated. [''The girls begin to glow into their respective colors, turning back to Kyla and Alyssa. The lights begin to form the two girls who appeared earlier, this time, as the Past Pretty Cures] 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Opens her eyes] Wh-what happened? 'Past Cure Forever: '''You two became the Pretty Cures. '''Fujiwara Alyssa: '[Alyssa looks confused] The Pretty what? 'Past Cure Eternal: '[Giggles] The Pretty Cures. The Warriors of Time and Space. 'Past Cure Forever: '''The Pretty Cures are the one who make sure that the universe is safe and sound. '''Akiyama Kyla: '[Steps back] So, you’re telling me that I just ''became a superhero!? '''Past Cure Eternal: '''Something like that [''Giggles] 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '''I couldn’t comprehend what was happening earlier, but… this is really shocking… '''Past Cure Forever: '''Your destinies have changed. You two are now the warriors who protect the universe from threats like the Wicked Galactica. '''Akiyama Kyla: '[Kyla’s face shows that she’s ''confused] The Wicked Galactica? Who? '''Past Cure Eternal: '[Her voice turned grave] The Shadow Galactica is a group that aims to destroy the universe by manipulating the one. [Beside her, the entire Wicked Galactica is shown, silhouetted] 'Past Cure Forever: '''We hate to burden the two of you, but we were truly indecisive with our actions. Instead of facing the threat head on, we only found a temporary solution that barely solved our problem with the Wicked Galactica. [''The flashback where the two Cures sacrificed their powers are shown again] And that was sacrificing our powers. 'Past Cure Eternal: '''The two of us had noble intentions, but we did not realize that destiny could be twisted so much that they managed to be reincarnated again. This is why we need the two of you to become the Pretty Cures of the new generation who are sworn to protect the universe. '''Fujiwara Alyssa: '''I don’t think I… I don’t think I can do this… '''Past Cure Forever: '''When we were first chosen, we didn’t think that we could become Pretty Cures who can protect the universe either. '''Past Cure Eternal: '''But what truly matters now is the fact that it is your choice whether or not you want to help protect the universe that we all live in. ''The Starry Lockets come from the sky once more. '' '' 'Past Cure Forever: '''If the two of you wish to help, takes the floating ''lockets then take the Starry Lockets with you. '' '' '''Akiyama Kyla: '''But… how can we possibly fight? We didn’t know what was happening earlier. It was like something or someone else was controlling my body. '''Past Cure Eternal: '''The best way to learn is by experience. [''The Past Cures begin to glow in their respective colors] It is time. 'Past Cure Forever: '[Nods to Past Cure Eternal] We shall see each other again. [They begin to float away] 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '''Wait! How could you say that we were destined to become the Pretty Cures? '''Past Cure Eternal: '''We don’t choose. Fate decides and only time will tell when the new warriors will appear. '''Past Cure Forever: '''It is now up to you to protect our shared universe, our shared home, our shared lives. ''The Past Cures begin to glow even more, disappearing afterwards. The scene fades to white.Kyla and Alyssa are shown in their own respective rooms, sleeping. The two spring up afterwards, screaming. '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Rubs her ''forehead] W-what just happened? '''Fujiwara Alyssa: '''I feel really dizzy… ''The two look at their bedside tables, noticing the Starry Lockets. '' '' 'Fujiwara Alyssa: '[She thinks deeply] So that wasn’t just a dream... '' '' 'Akiyama Kyla: '[She thinks deeply] It felt like it was real as well… '' '' 'Hironaka Miyako: '[Notices that Kyla is awake] Oh, did you wake up from a dream as well? 'Akiyama Kyla: '[Looks down at the bunk bed since Miyako slept below] I did! What was your dream? 'Hironaka Miyako: '''Well, I dreamt that there was this weird thing that took negative energy from us and we were saved by superheroes. '''Akiyama Kyla: '[Her eyes grew wide] No way, that was my dream too! The scene the changes to the Cosmic Galaxy, showing the Hidden Land and the Cosmiere Histoire. Inside the large crystal, a girl with long black hair is shown, opening her eyes. '' '' '''Black-haired girl: '''The Cures… have awoken… '''ENDING THEME Category:User:PrincessAire Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure